cute drabbles
by Maddie2324
Summary: 3 words, 8 letters, 3 syllables, 5 vowels, 3 consonants, 2 nouns, one emotion, many meanings, so important and rarely the truth: I love you, only believe those who show you they love you not the ones who say it. I love you.
1. who is stronger

**Who's the strongest?**

Jerry, Milton, Eddie and jack where lying on the mats at the dojo, bored!

"yo jack me, you arm wrestle" Jerry asked and hoped off the mats,

"Are you sure jerry" jack replied while getting up also,

"Yeah man you may look stronger but I bet you I am!" jerry replied.

"If you say so Jerry" jack said while sitting down at the table jerry just placed in the middle of the dojo,

They both sat down and connected their hands, while Milton and Eddie came over to watch.

"Let's make a bet" Eddie quickly added,

"yeah good idea man" jerry said, Kim had just walked into the dojo giving Milton an idea.

"The winner gets a kiss from Kim" Milton suggested, getting Kim's attention;

"Excuse me?" Kim shouted while walking over to the middle of the dojo where the guys where around the table,

"Deal both Jerry and jack shouted,

"What I didn't agree to any of this" Kim replied,

"And" Eddie replied, so Kim just shut her mouth and watched.

"You ready to go down jack" jerry said, while replacing his arm on the table.

"If you say so Jerry, but now I have something to win for" he replied while winking at Kim which made her blush and turn around in embarrassment.

"Ready steady go" Eddie shouted and both Jerry and jacks arms pushed against each other's, jerry got the upper hand and nearly pressed jacks hand against the table, jack smirked as he pushed jerry's hand up and against the other side of the table.

Jack wins

Smirking in victory, jack stood up and turned to Kim who had just run into the changing room.

"Unlucky jerry" jack said while walking over to the girls changing room and just walked through the door, locked from the inside and walked over to kim who was standing there back to him with her sports bra and jeans on.

Kim turned around to see a frozen jack standing there looking at her, she smirked and walked up to him.

Jack was still frozen when Kim was right in front of him her finally snapped out of it and looked at Kim who was looking right at him.

"So you won then" while running her hand up jacks extremely toned stomach.

"Y-eah" he choked out while trying hard not to moan, but then Kim started to massage his abs through his t-shirt and jack couldn't help but moan causing Kim to smirk.

"And you still want me to kiss you?" Kim asked innocently.

Jack nodded his head, finally snapping out of his dace and switched them around so that jack was in control; he lightly pushed Kim against the nearest wall.

Kim breath hitched realising how close their lips where, so jack leaned in a little more and connected their lips.

* * *

They both pulled away breathing heavily, kim was still up against the wall with jack holding her waist.

Kim pushed jack away and walked over to her bag grabbed her top and slipped in on.

"Well that was" no knowing what else to say,

"Very nice" jack finished, while jack walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist again only to be pushed away by Kim.

"However nice that might have been the deal was one kiss, so see you later jack" kim said while walking over to the door,

"Well I know you can resist Kimmy so I will be getting another" jack replied while walking towards the door also.

"We will see about that then wont we, maybe it's the other way around?" she said while walking out of the changing room and out of the dojo shortly followed by jack.

10pm that night

So I was fast asleep when I heard a tapping sound on my window, so I got up and turned my light on and saw jack sitting on the tree near my window, so I quietly opened it trying not to wake anybody else up.

"Jack what are you doing here" I whispered he didn't answer but just jumped straight though my window and landed swiftly on the floor.

"Nice look kimmy" he said not realising what he was talking about until I looked down to see what I was wearing.

I had a hello kitty night-dress that ended at my knees I blushed and looked away in embarrassment, I was about to walk over to my dresser to get a pair of shorts out but two strong arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up and the next thing I know I was lying on my bed with jack on top of me.

"Jack what are you doing?" I asked

"I was just coming to see you" he replied

"Well that's nice but what are you doing on top of me?" I said while trying to keep the blush of my face.

"I don't know just sitting" he replied

"What on me" I said while smirking

"Don't tell me you mind?" he asked, I blushed and answered

"No not really"

"Well your blush says ever wise" he replied which made me blush again.

I look up to see jack looking at me, I kind of got lost in his eyes and saw that he was leaning in, I did the same and felt a similar pair of warm lips on mine but I started to kiss back, the kiss turned in to a full make out session.

We broke apart due to the lack of air, jack quickly jumped off me.

"I knew you couldn't resist" he said with a wink, he opened the window and jumped on to the near by tree, before he climbed down and turned towards me

"oh by the way, i love you" he said with a smile and within a minute he was gone i smiled to myself and replied " yeah i love you too" i whispered to myself.

I smiled and turned my light off I was about to lay back down when my phone beeped

"Good night kimmy" from jack

I smiled and fell asleep.


	2. Help

Right this is really important i haven't updated in a while for all 3 of my story's and i'm having a hard time thinking of ideas and story lines.

so i was wandering if you guys could help me you can either review a story line or idea or you can send me a private message or what ever suits you, you will be credited a lot in the chapter and people will know you helped, i guess this is writers block even though i do have ideas there just really lame.

Also anyone that wants to co write which would be really cool can also message me what ever ideas you may have but i do really want to hear them.

i would appreciate the help a lot because i don't want to let you guys down and not upload.

i'm sorry for the boring message especially if you took time to read it i'm very grateful

thank you

Madison

xx


End file.
